This invention concerns mounting of reflectors in fluorescent light fixtures. The ability to improve the efficiency of light fixtures has led to adding reflectors above fluorescent light tubes to increase the output of light to save electrical power.
A typical installation comprises fixing a metal reflector to the fixture housing with fasteners, the reflector positioned above the fluorescent tubes in the fixture housing. This is a slow, labor intensive process, requiring removal of the light tubes and working overhead standing on a ladder. For commercial installations such as stores, offices, factories, etc., involving hundreds of fixtures, the cost is substantial.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,761 issued to the present inventors a lightweight reflector using plastic corrugated material with a foil film facing is described. This reflector can be mounted to the tubes themselves, as described in that patent, using cutouts in end pieces of the reflector.
While that mounting and reflector is a considerable improvement over the prior reflectors, the reflector must first be formed into a trough shape by fixing end pieces to the reflector ends, and installation is still time consuming as the formed reflector must be maneuvered properly to secure the same into place on the tubes.
In addition, there is a great variety of sizes of tubes and fixtures in use, and it would be advantageous to provide a standardized mounting to fit most or all such light sizes.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a reflector mounting arrangement and method for fluorescent light fixtures which makes it simple and quick to install a reflector to a variety of light sizes.